When is it enough?
by Javamaniac
Summary: “I have to ask you a question. It's a good one so think about it”, Lorelai said “If two people love each other, but they just can't seem to get it together, when do you get to that point of enough is enough?” Luke stopped walking and turned around.


Story summary

Luke and Lorelai are in a very similar position as they were after Nicole's divorce. They're friends and depend on each other a lot. Lorelai's divorce has been tough on her, and Luke had sucked it up and been there for her. Her life had been a mess after her Dads illness. She had needed him, and he had been there. Thankfully all of the Christopher stuff was over with now, the divorce had come through six months ago, and Lorelai has moved on. There was an unspoken rule between Luke and Lorelai; they never mentioned the years they had been together, or their engagement. They were friends now, Luke would definitely call her his best friend, and that was enough. He had remained friends with her for eight years, keeping his love for her a secret. He could do it again, but could she? – Warning Spoilerish.

**WHEN IS IT ENOUGH?**

"I have to ask you a question. It's a good one so think about it", Lorelai said "If two people love each other, but they just can't seem to get it together, when do you get to that point of enough is enough?"

Luke stopped walking and turned around. She was nervous, but there was a slight air of confidence in her question. He paused for a second pondering how to phrase his answer with as much caution as possible. They were dancing right beside the line now. They were friends now. It was better than nothing. Wasn't it?

Lorelai waited, her heart pounding inside her chest.

**Three weeks earlier**

Lorelai bounced into the diner. Luke looked up at the familiar jingle, he smiled.

"You got it?" he said. It was more of a statement than a question.

Her face broke into a broad grin.

"I got it, just sealed the deal at a meeting over lunch"

In situations like this he would come around the counter to congratulate her. That knowledge left a slight tension. One they were used to by now. He shook his head.

"I don't know how you did it; they were so sure on getting married in Hartford"

"I know" she nodded proudly, "they are going to have the biggest wedding the dragonfly has ever seen, hell this town has ever seen. They just really like this country inn, small town charm. Well that and I am irresistible"

She bit her tongue. It had been nearly a year. But that was just a little too flirty. Friends should not flirt like that. Well they did before, but things were different now.

Luke just rolled his eyes allowing her slip to go unnoticed.

Lorelai received the coffee Luke had poured her. She had noticed a slight change in their relationship lately. Luke was allowing things like her unintentional flirting to go with out any tension. She was glad. Things were like they were before, before Christopher and her, before Luke and her. She had missed this so much.

"Ooh celebratory pie" she said glancing down at the large of chocolate pie he had place in front of her. She beamed at him and gave him a questioning look which asked_ 'How did you know the Parkers would pick the Dragonfly?'_

"What can I say?" he shrugged. "I know how strong your powers of persuasion are"

_Dirty_, she thought, but she would never say it. They had not quite reached that stage yet. Yet, she smiled up at him.

"Now eat your chocolate while it's still melty" Luke ordered her.

She poked her pie and realized it was in face still hot and very melty.

"Mmm melty" she said in her cute child like manner.

Luke walked off to pour refills and Lorelai was left to contemplate the subtle changes that had been occurring in her and Luke's relationship lately. There was something different, lots of little things.

It was harder for her to go back to the way things used to be than it was for Luke, she knew that. Luke was good at this. She had been new to it. Ignoring moments between them and acting like she was not in still love with him. But all she had to do was think about the pain they had both caused each other, and how hard they had worked to keep in each others lives over the past year. She needed him, in whatever form she could have.

She was startled back into reality when she heard the familiar David Bowie song that was her current 'Rory' ring tone.

"Get outta here with that, that noise is freaking out the customers" he said referring the Bowie, "hell, it's freaking me out" he added, looking at her like she was crazy.

"But its Rory" she whined.

Luke stood firm.

Lorelai went out side, "Hey kid. What's up?"

"Could you email me a file off my computer at home, its on the desktop, you'll see it. I sorta for got to bring it with me this morning"

"Wait, you forgot, okay I knew you were upset about Logan going to Ireland this weekend, but you forgot something for your perfect job. Woah" Lorelai said and she could practically see Rory rolling her eyes. "I mean, you love that job. Well I guess I win that five bucks off Luke, Rory has proved she actually isn't perfect"

Lorelai looked in the Diner as she mentioned Luke's name. And then she noticed it, what was different. He was wearing his blue hat, the hat she bought him. The thought thrilled and scared her for some reason.

_It's just a hat she thought, ah but it's more than that another part told her._

"Mom, are you even listening to me?" Rory said

"Yea, sure Hon, file on the desktop, I'll call you when I send it, I gotta go" she said as she closed her phone. She quickly opened the door of the diner. She was nervous. She glanced briefly at the hat as she took her seat.

Things were changing and she was petrified.

I've been finding it very hard to write fan fiction lately, what with season 7 and all. But I came up with this idea and I want to write it. I know where the story's headed, but I would really appreciate reviews, any suggestions are welcome.


End file.
